A new Life
by canislupus1999
Summary: Eragon decides to stay longer in Alagaesia and wait for Arya to finish up her role as queen of the elves and chose someone else and wait for his half-brother, Murtagh, to arrive. But all those plans change once a new rider emerges among Eragon's group of friends. Who is the new rider? Will eragon and his friends defeat the enemy Murtagh/Nasuada, Eragon/Arya, Thorn/OC,Saphira/Firnen


Early in the morning, a loud masculine roar could be heard throughout the camp. It woke Lady Nasuada from her red rider filled slumber. _Wait i know that roar! That's Thorn's roar! _She thought as she quickly got dressed and raced to the origin of the sound.

When she arrived a giant, blood red, rider less dragon was having a temper-tantrum. "Thorn, you need to calm down! Where is murtagh?" Nasuada asked the raging male dragon as she ran towards him. The Nighthawks tried to stop her as she came to a stop in front of the fuming dragon. She saw him physically relax when she put her hand on his crimson snout.

" Lady Night stalker! He's hurt bad, I came to get you the second he muttered your name." Thorn rambled in his very musical yet very masculine voice. "Ok Thorn, calm down and tell me what happened," she cooed to the distressed dragon. " He went to fetch the 4th egg, when we got ambushed by shruikan. Murtagh got away with the egg but we weren't fast enough because shruikan ambushed us again on the boundary of the old empire." he explained. Ignoring her guard's complaints, Nasuada climbed onto Thorn's black saddle and called to King killer and Shade slayer to follow.

When Nasuada arrived, she stumbled over to Murtagh's torn up body & wept for the amount of bites and claw marks were horrific. Eragon and Arya immediately started healing him using given strength from the 3 dragons and Nasuada.

½ hour later

"Nassy?" came a hoarse voice from the newly healed body of Murtagh, the red rider. Nasuada burst into tears as she ran over to his newly healed body from her now abandoned spot under Thorn's crimson wing. When she reached him, Nasuada hugged the living daylights out of him. " Murtagh, i thought i lost my red rider for a second time!" she whimpered into the crook of his neck. He just smirked, because of two reasons; he saw Eragon and Arya sleeping in each other's arms and he just thought of a sick joke, " man if this is how I'm gonna get treated after a near death experience caused by Shruikan, I'm gonna go back and visit him." he said his sick joke. Nasuada just ignored him and sobbed on his shoulder. He just sighed and wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words in her ear.

The next day

Arya woke to find her pillow harder than she remembered and the sky not so sapphire blue with tints of emerald green? Then the memories of last night came back. Arya tapped the 2 blue and green wings above her and Eragon so she could start breakfast. Arya stole a quick glance at Eragon as he lay sleeping completely oblivious to the outside world. She could see his lips whispering words but she only caught a couple phrases. "Arya... beautiful... Saphira was right... i love you, Arya." then before he could continue his mumbling Arya attacked his lips with his own. Eragon woke to the invasion on his lips but quickly returned the invasion. They were lip-locked in a battle for at least 20 minutes till they heard someone clear their throat.

" Looks like my little brother is getting some action from the elf queen huh?" Arya heard Murtagh tease Eragon, his younger brother. Eragon just sat up, walked over to Arya and plopped his head in her lap as she tended to the fire and breakfast that Saphira and Firnen had just brought back. She heard a muffled comeback come from him but only the dragons, Nasuada and herself heard because Murtagh was still in his sleeping spot. "But you were very loud last night. Did you have fun?" Arya was laughing while Nasuada, who was blushing, was trying to hide her laughter, not working. The dragons were sneezing balls of fire cause they were laughing so hard. Murtagh was confused then embarrassed after Nasuada walked over to him from her spot next to the fire, sat next to him & explained the comeback to him. "Touché little brother, touché." He answered, letting his brother take the win for once and hugged Nasuada as she rested her head on his bare chest.

As the day came to a close, Firnen and Saphira lay curled up w/ Arya and Eragon asleep by their belly in each other's arms. Thorn was curled around Murtagh who was fast asleep with Nasuada curled up in his arms fast asleep.


End file.
